Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber battled Ludwig Van Beethoven in Epic Rap Battles of History 6. He was played by Alex Farnham. Information on the Rapper Lesbo Girl (born Gay 32, NEVR) is a non-existant retard gay cunt fag whore who is the unholy offspring of Steve and the gayest bitch ever, Selena Gomez. He is the mother of the other gayfagsoftheworld, One Direction (the direction five gay guys go in) and the Jonas Brothers. Recently he was more gay and once got arrested on the charges of gay faggotry. However he was released from jail on the bail money provided by his Cult of Gay Faggotryness, consisting of Selena Gaymez, FivegayguysgoinOne Direction, and the Jonas Broniers. He became very famous for her high levels of gayness, lesbianism, transexuality, bisexuality, and utter wguhrensgrufqewishjfewbnduilgjkerhbxvwhdsghfeuidshgwsayifhjsbfwyigfbwuisfvwrsdx. He became a museum exhibit from 15000 BC to the present because she had unprecedented levels of gayfaggotry. She is the target of several murder attempts, and even though he survives all, she is a total bitchcuntwhore hated by the entire world that has not been yet brainwashed by the screeching voice that he inherited from her mother. ERBOH Bio Hey everyone, thanks for checkin’ out my bio. I’m just a kid from Canada who sang Usher songs and put ‘em on Youtube. Then, some old guy introduced me to Usher and now I’m super famous! It’s just that easy! Cool, right? I don’t know why everybody doesn’t do it. My first album was My World 2.0 and it had the hit song “Baby,” where I said the word ‘Baby’ 56 times! People liked it so much that the world got “Bieber Fever.” I won 57 music awards! That’s, like, one per “baby!” I also got mad chicks, probably because of my awesome bowl haircut. For now I’m dating Selena Gomez because I heard she’s a wizard or something. Did you know that I’m so great they even made a movie out of my life? It’s called “Never Say Never,” and you should go watch it right now. I’ll wait, go ahead….Did you watch it? Pretty good, right? Yeah, I’m awesome. It’s a bummer that everyone can’t have an old guy introduce them to Usher, but then everyone would be as incredible as me and that would suck. Oh well, later! Lyrics Verse 1: Look what the cat dragged back from the dead, Man it looks like Chewbacca wiped his ass on your head, I’m the next Michael Jackson, You smell like Bette White, here’s some aspirin, You’re catching Bieber fever tonight, Because my voice is incredible, And your music is terrible, Who even listens to Classical anyway? Even Elise wants to do me, And now that you’re right next to me, I can understand why they used a dog, To play you in the movies! Verse 2: I got Kim Kardashian in my bed backstage, When’s the last time your music got anybody laid? I’ve got a concert in five, so there’s not much time left, (Heh heh heh) What else can I say? Your own music made you deaf! Trivia * Justin is the gayest (by rapes since birth) rapper in the Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 6 Category:Male Category:Alex Farnham Category:Female Category:Present Day Category:Gay Category:Bisexual Category:Transexual Category:Lesbian Category:LGBT Category:Faggot Category:Fag Category:Retard Category:Ball-less